


Somnolent

by O-R-I (Writing_squiggle)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gen, sleeping on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/O-R-I
Summary: You're exhausted after a mission, falling asleep on the nearest warm object.Which just happens to be Hanzo.





	Somnolent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had, finally got around to writing it.

You felt exhaustion slipping down your eyelids, Hanzo simply watching you as your head rocked a bit towards the archer's shoulder. He wasn’t sure what he would do if you slipped completely on his shoulder, stuck between wanting to push you off or to let you sleep.

Though on the other side was no better, you had positioned yourself between him and Genji as you knew they were still on rocky ground. He didn’t know how he’d react to seeing his brother in such an intimate moment with you.

His hand tightened on his bow, pulling it closer to the tension of his grip. He saw your head fall slightly to jolt up again, his heart aching with his tumulted emotions. He was always like this around you, you both treating him with enough kindness that his achy heart needed but still not putting up with his sulking attitude. The mix was enough to bring Hanzo completely to his knees with complete adoration for you.

He was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn’t even feel you slip your head onto his shoulder, even the hair that gently brushed against his cheek and tickled slightly didn’t snap him out of his thoughts.

It was your gentle breathing that brought his attention to you, no longer jutting as you fell asleep to immediately wake up. You radiated peace that brought calm to his anxious thoughts, the Archer realizing that he should appreciate this moment. Especially since he was certain that you would never love him, who could.

He couldn’t love himself, he didn’t expect others to.

He figured it wasn’t that big of a sin, to enjoy your closeness. You had fallen asleep on him, obviously, you didn’t find his touch so repulsive that you wouldn’t do that. He slowly feigned exhaustion, pretending that he could barely keep his eyes open.

He rested his head lightly on yours, suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of your shampoo. His heart ached pleasantly this near to you and he quickly fell asleep like that, feeling safe in your closeness.

You woke up with a heavy weight on you, something fuzzy nuzzling into your forehead. You slowly opened your eyes to peer up and realise that Hanzo was sleeping on you. Despite how you didn’t want to shake him off your neck hurt, twisted into an odd position from your nap. You were grateful that the other passengers in the dropship were just as asleep as you were.

The second you moved away he whipped his head up, the wings on the side of his head flattened as he pretended that he was awake the entire time. Though he pretended not to be phased you could see in the way his lips were pursed that he felt embarrassed. You fiddled with one of your fingers as you wondered if it was time to stop this charade.

Truthfully, you were just as embarrassed as him. Falling just as deeply for the archer as he had for you. Taking a deep breath as your hand slipped into the archer’s, his face turned away from you a bright red.

Your thumb rubbed his roughened hand and he seemed to melt, absolutely adoring the closeness and the touch you were giving him. You rested your head on his bicep, feeling the warmth radiate to you.

“I adore you,” you said and he squeezed your hand.

“As I do to you,” he said, relaxing at that confession.

The two of you just sat there, finally at peace at becoming a couple. There would need to be a conversation about all of this but for now, this was more than enough.


End file.
